


Perfect

by FlipSideofC



Series: Anniversary Celebrations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Day 2: Rape Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Size Difference, Spanking, Trains, and, married kuroken, some hints of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: For Kenma, Kuroo wanted everything to be perfect.Or: Kuroken are reenacting Kenma’s non-con script.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Anniversary Celebrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinky Kenma Week, Day 2: rape play. 
> 
> This fic takes place after ‘Favour’, but is very different in nature. The fics can be read independently, though ‘Favour’ provides the context and setting. Pls note that most of the story reads as non-con, even if it’s not, and is written from the assailant’s POV. 
> 
> Loads of gratitude to [Eska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina).

_Kuroo looked in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. Dark three-piece suit, white crisp shirt, red tie - all cut to perfection to fit his tall and athletic body. Normally, he’d also wear his ring and all the accessories that Kenma liked to offhandedly gift him with at the oddest of moments - though seldom for ‘normal’ events such as birthdays and anniversaries - but they would not join him this evening. They belonged to ‘Kuro’ and he wasn’t going to be that person until later tonight._

_Kuroo took one final glance in the mirror, got rid of some stray cat hair and left the house, going through the script in his head one final time._

_For Kenma, he wanted everything to be perfect._  
  
  


¤¤¤ 

He was glad to find some space in the packed train car. It was filled with the regular crowd for the hour; a mix of business people heading home after work, students, and a few people going out for dinner or drinks. Some glanced his way briefly and he knew they were appraising his height and the sleek suit. He looked good in it and was fully aware of the fact.

He glanced around the train car, wondering if he would be lucky tonight. After a busy week, he needed to have some fun. He knew just what he wanted. Someone short (not that it was hard to find people shorter than him), small and cute. Preferably with long hair. He liked to nestle his hands in the long strands when he enjoyed himself. He also liked to use it to hold them firmly in place. It was a nice feeling. At this hour, it shouldn’t be too hard to find a good candidate.

Bingo. 

In a corner, not too far away, he spotted a small guy with long hair, mostly hidden under a hood. His big and baggy nondescript clothing couldn’t fully hide his tiny frame, which would probably barely reach his chin even when he stood up straight. He looked like he didn’t want to be noticed by anyone and just wanted to go home without meeting anyone’s eyes. 

Perfect. 

He moved towards his target and stopped just behind him. No one paid him any mind after the initial attention. He was after all just one suit among all the others. He moved closer into the hoodie-clad boy’s personal space. The latter noticed the intrusion and shrank away slightly, shoulders hunched, obviously uncomfortable. He followed slowly and watched with some amusement as the boy continued to try evading him, until he reached the wall. 

Foolish. 

He put one hand against the train door to steady himself. A casual move, but it also meant that the boy would have to push him away to leave his spot. He knew he wouldn’t. He could see it in every little movement he did. He could see the moment that he resigned himself to his fate and stood still. His head rose slightly and wide golden eyes briefly met his in the window’s reflection, before he hunched back inside the hood. 

He let his hand cover the boy’s ass briefly, feeling him trying to squirm away from his touch. He put one hand on the boy’s hip to hold him still and slowly traced the outside of the baggy pants for a while before he let his fingers glide towards the hem. The skin underneath was warm and soft, though his own hands were slightly warmer. He took his time tracing the tiny hips, imagining gripping them with both hands later. His target didn’t move, clearly frozen in place. 

Good. 

The baggy pants made it easy to slowly slide his hands down the slender hips and reach the ass. It was surprisingly firm and muscular, but still plump enough to suit his tastes. 

He brought out the discreet lube bottle from his pocket and coated his fingers in it before plunging them back inside the pants, probing for the right spot. The boy let out a surprised gasp as he slowly, but firmly, eased one finger in. The gasp was quiet though, as he knew it would be. The tiny whimpers that followed when he began to move his hand were also low and lost in the background noise of the train. He was tight, just as he had expected. He felt some satisfaction knowing his cock would be the one to stretch him open later. 

He moved closer to his trembling target, one hand slowly working inside the pants and one tracing the small body. The proximity meant he could let the boy feel the increasing hardness in his suit pants press against his lower back as he towered over him, effectively hiding him from view. If he didn’t have other plans for tonight, he would feel tempted to do more now, but he could be patient, knowing what was to come. 

The train stopped and several people moved to get off. He felt the boy tense as if to run, so he made sure to hold him still until the doors shut. They would get off at the next stop. Together. With two fingers deep inside, he knew the rest of the evening would be very enjoyable.

As the train approached the platform he brought his sticky fingers out and dried them off on his white silk handkerchief. The boy sighed in relief, but stiffened again when he grabbed his arm and locked it in place. When the doors opened they both left together with the crowd, but instead of joining the flow heading towards the exit, he pulled the boy towards a closed off construction zone. 

He didn’t need to pull him by force towards the elevator. His firm grip was enough. A cop approached from the other end, eying them suspiciously. Maybe a kind soul had alerted him? The elevator arrived and he moved inside, winking at the cop, who gave him a brief nod in return. He had friends in high places after all. No one would disturb them. 

As the elevator doors closed, the boy started to squirm, though he still didn’t yell. He wondered if he would yell later and what his voice would sound like. Now that they were out of everyone’s eyes he wanted to take a closer look at that hair. He pulled the hood off the boy’s head and smiled crookedly as he saw the mixed blond and black tresses. He grabbed a few strands and played with the soft and silky mess. It was even lovelier than he’d imagined. As the boy continued to squirm he grabbed the hair a bit tighter until he stilled with a low whimper. He released his hold a bit after a while, but still maintained it enough for the boy to behave. 

As the elevator doors opened, he pulled the boy towards his car nearby. It was the only vehicle on the floor. Not surprisingly, as the building was closed off due to the construction work outside. The only cameras were the ones he had put here earlier. No one would be here until the next morning. He had time to enjoy this. 

The electronic lock of his sleek red car beeped and he pulled one of the back doors open. The boy made a futile move to get away before he pushed him inside. He made a noise of complaint when his body hit the sleek leather seat, legs stretched out behind him. It appeared as if he would comply at first, but when he grabbed the hem and pulled down the pants, his target grabbed the seat belt and tried to turn away. He tsked, though he had expected as much. 

He pulled the body back into place and unbuckled his belt unhurriedly, keeping the boy in place with one firm hand. When the belt was free he slapped it across the pale and soft ass. The surprised cry that followed was cute, so he made sure to enjoy a few more as the paleness turned into pink. Once he was satisfied with the result, he pulled both slender arms back and tightened the wrists securely with the belt. The cries and whimpers were louder now, but they wouldn’t be for long. He undid his silk tie and bent over to gag the boy, tying the knot at the back of the head. The red looked good against the blond. 

He took a step back to admire his handiwork. The small body lay in front of him, all ready for him to enjoy. He took a final glance around the garage to make sure they were still alone, before he bent to extract a bottle of lube from the seat pocket. The smaller ones were handy when he was on the move, but when possible, he preferred to have a less limited supply. 

He traced the boy’s bound palms briefly, feeling the fingers grasp his. He smiled slightly. 

Coating his hand, he pushed two long fingers back inside, enjoying the muffled sounds of protests from the boy in front of him. His own cock was certainly larger, but he didn’t like to prepare his targets too much. It was more fun this way.

Finally, he did what he had wanted to do since he first saw the boy on the train and put one large hand on each ass cheek, squeezing them and pulling them apart slightly. He was going to enjoy this. 

It was a relief to finally open his pants to release his cock. Moving closer, he placed it over the rosy ass, making sure the cameras could capture the lovely sight before he grabbed the hips and roughly pushed his way inside to the hilt until he bottomed out. The boy gave a muffled groan through the gag and he smirked slightly. He wasn’t planning on being particularly gentle tonight. He grabbed the hips with firm hands and enjoyed watching his glistening cock move in and out, first slowly and then faster and harder. Slick noises and slaps of skin against skin mingled with the choked whimpered protests of his bound partner and his own ragged breathing. 

He slowed down to make sure he’d last a while longer, taking his time to enjoy the view. He nestled his fist in the boy’s hair and tugged. His cheeks were flushed and tears glistened in his long lashes. So pretty. He unhurriedly removed the suit jacket, leaving him only in shirt and vest above his unbuttoned pants. A trickle of sweat slid down his temple as he plunged back into the tight heat again and again, his grip tightening in the hair. He would not be able to hold out much longer, so he made sure each snap of his hips was hard and merciless. The noises from behind the gag were like music to his ears as the small body grew rigid and then limp. 

He contemplated whether to finish inside or having the satisfaction of watching his release cover the soft butt. Eventually, he decided to fill the boy up properly, to be able to watch it trickle out afterwards. After all, the night was young. Maybe he should move to another location and go again? He licked his lips. Yes, one time wasn’t enough. If he moved him to his house, he could keep him there for a few days, trying out everything he wanted. 

His body jerked and he emptied himself inside with a hoarse groan. His cock was still semi-hard when he pulled out, but stiffened slightly when he saw some of his come trickle out of the swollen hole. He would soon be ready to play some more. Not here... He needed other supplies. Maybe he’d dress the boy up in something pretty as they watched tonight’s footage together? He looked forward to seeing all the different angles. 

The dark tinted glass hid the figure inside as he drove home.  
  
  


¤¤¤ 

Kuroo parked in the indoor garage and unlocked the door to the house so that he could walk straight inside. He opened the backseat door of the car and gently lifted the bound and gagged figure out. Kenma’s eyes were closed as he hung limp and still in his arms. Kuroo carried him to their dim bedroom and carefully deposited him on the bed, joining him to lie in front of him.

“Kenma,” he said softly, staring at the closed eyes intently. 

Kenma’s eyes opened, blinking away the stray tears that were still gathered in the corners. 

“We’re home,” Kuroo said. “Can I take them off?”

At Kenma’s brief nod, Kuroo undid the knot of the tie at the back of Kenma’s head and removed the gag. Kenma took a deep breath and worked his mouth to get rid of the dry feeling. Kuroo took the time to kiss him very briefly on the damp cheek before moving to undo the belt behind his back. Kenma let out a small moan as Kuroo helped him move his arms back in position.

Kuroo reached over to the nightstand to fetch the water he had deposited there earlier. Kenma drank eagerly before rolling into a ball as close to him as possible. Kuroo finished the last bit of the water himself, put the glass back on the nightstand and gently put his arms around Kenma. 

“Are you ok?”

“Mmmmm…”

Kuroo kissed his forehead softly and combed through Kenma’s long hair. He moved from the head down to his shoulders and gently massaged the stiff muscles until he could feel Kenma relaxing against him. He continued his ministrations with Kenma’s arms and pressed feather light kisses over his bruised wrists. He’d have to remember to apply some cream to them later. 

“Do you want to clean up now?”

“Bath in a bit…let’s just stay like this for a while,” Kenma mumbled. 

“Of course.”

Kuroo made himself comfortable next to his husband, playing gently with his hair and holding him close, letting their breathing sync in a calm rhythm. 

Later, he would scrub every part of Kenma’s body before they’d both almost fall asleep in the bath. Later, Kenma would smile and make sure he knew they were both fine. Later, they would let the cats in and fall asleep, all tangled together. Even later that weekend, they’d watch the footage together and more than likely be inspired. 

“Thank you,” Kenma whispered, a smile already visible in the corner of his mouth. 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you.
> 
> If you want to read more kuroken, feel free to check out my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/works) or [the Recommended Kuroken Fics Collection](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/Recommended_KuroKen_Fics/).
> 
> If you want to share this fic on Twitter, you can use the share button, or retweet my original post [here](https://twitter.com/flipsideofc/status/1337782951371808768?s=20).


End file.
